Trixie Lulamoon
Julia Trixie Lulamoon, also known as the Gr8 & Powerful Trixie is a immigrant from Outworld but is living on Earth. Info In 2008 Twixie arrives in Ponyville, having been rumored to be "the most magical unicorn in all of Equestria". At her show, Trixie boasts constantly about her great (or just gr8) magical abilities. She claims to have vanquished an ursa major, an enormous celestial bear-like creature that normally could never be defeated by just one lil gal. Only two ponies, Snips & Snails, openly believe Trixie's claims and proclaim her as the most magical and talented pony ever. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack take Trixie's challenge to see who is better, only to be humiliated one by one. Twilight Sparkle, who fears that she might lose her friends if she shows off her magic like Trixie, doesn't accept the challenge and runs off. Trix then proclaims herself victorious, and ends her awesome magical show. After the show, Snips and Snails follow Trixie, fawning over her and asking to hear more of her stories until Triksy herself tires of it, and orders them away. Snips refers to her as "De Gr8 & P Trix", shortening her title. Spike witnesses Snips' and Snails' behaviour and is far more sceptical of Trixie's claims, telling them that they should not believe her until she demonstrates a comparable feat in front of them. This leads the pair to seek out an ursa themselves in the Everfree Forest. They draw the ursa minor into Ponyville, believing it to be an ursa major, and ask Twixie to use her magic tricks to defeat it. Her stage magic proves useless, and she admits that she cannot defeat an ursa major, and that she fabricated the whole story to make herself look better. This confession is the only time she uses the first person perspective. Twilight then uses her magic to soothe the ursa minor to sleep and gives it a bottle of milk constructed from the milk tower before sending it back to its cave in the forest. Trix is surprised to find out that the monster they faced was actually an ursa minor, the baby version of an ursa major, who was only cranky after being woken up by Snips & Snails. After the explanation, however, Trixie resumes her arrogance, saying that Twilight will never have the same "showstopping ability" as her, and once again proclaims herself "Gr8 and Powerful." Twixie then uses a smokescreen to poorly conceal her exit from town. After it dissipates, she is seen galloping out of Ponyville. Rainbow Crash starts after Trixie, but Twilight stops her, certain that Trixie will someday learn her lesson about bragging on her own. After the events of "Boast Busters," Trixie could no longer perform her traveling magic show as other ponies in Equestria mocked and ostracised her for the incident. After acquiring a large sum of money of the nice and friendly General Reiko, she is able to purchase an artifact known as the Alicorn Amulet, which can greatly enhance the powers and abilities of the unicorn wearing it, but in turn gradually corrupts their mind, which is in fact good, and is kinda like the One Being. She makes her way back to Ponyville and begins to harass Twilight's friends before expressing her desire to get revenge on Twilight for humiliating her. Twixie threatens to torment Ponyville until Twilight agrees to a magic duel; the loser of the duel would be banished from Ponyville. Twilight agrees to the duel, and the ponies seem evenly matched until Trixie performs an age spell on Snips & Snails, an advanced spell only possible for unicorns with incredibly high skill level. Twilight is unable to perform the same spell, and Trixie declares herself the winner of the duel. She then throws Twilight out of Ponyville, and conceals the town in a giant magic dome, preventing her from returning. As the Alicorn Amulet continues to corrupt her, Trixie asserts her control of Ponyville, erecting banners, statues and posters of herself all through the town, while her demands for the citizens get more outlandish and demeaning (including forcing Snips and Snails to pull a wagon without wheels, and asking Applejack to grow skinless apples). When Twilight's friends discover the Amulet's powers and that Trixie is the only one who can remove it, they sneak Fluttershy out of the dome to find Twilight and devise a plan to take Trixie's amulet away. Twilight challenges Trixie to a second duel, this time sporting an amulet of her own. She's able to out-perform Trix by changing the ages and gender of her friends, make a duplicate of Rainbow Crash, and make Pinkie Pie play ten instruments at once. Trixie steals Twilight's amulet, removing hers in the process, which Rainbow Dash steals. Twilight's amulet is revealed to be fake, and her impressive feats of magic were nothing but smoke and parlour tricks pulled off by her friends. Trixie provides fireworks to back Twilight's entertainment provision for Princess Celestia, then apologizes to her whilst putting on her hat and cape, explaining that the amulet had corrupted her and she couldn't stop herself from being a motherfuaking bully to the other ponies. She asks Twilight for forgiveness, which Twilight happily obliges. Following her declaration that she has become the "Great and Apologetic Trixie", she repeats her smokescreen escape, tripping over whilst doing so. After several failed attempts to make a new friend, Starlight Glimmer meets and befriends Trixie. Twilight expresses uncertainty in their friendship due to their respective pasts. When Trixie plans to put on a magic show in Ponyville to display her repentance, Starlight volunteers to be her assistant. As they spend time together, Trixie admits to Starlight that she has always been jealous of Sparkle. When Twilight eventually confronts Trixie and Starlight, Trixie reveals that she partly became friends with Starlight to one-up Twilight, much to Starlight's horror. After Trixie expresses her own heartbreak over her and Starlight's falling-out, Twilight convinces Starlight to assist in Trixie's magic show—performing a trick previously only carried out by pony magician Hoofdini (you've never seen a body quite the same as that of Hoofdini, slippery like linguine, sneaking outta teenie weenie)—and the two new friends make amends. Powers and abilities Trixie is shown to be able to levitate objects, manipulate rope, summon clouds of lighting, transform hair colour, make objects appear from thin air, and project fireworks. True to her name and cutie mark, her special talent seems to be stage magic. When equipped with the Alicorn Amulet, her powers become unbound, allowing her to perform dangerous and advanced magic, such as removing a pony's body parts or forcing them to age or un-age rapidly (a feat Twilight describes as being only available to the most magically advanced unicorns). Personality and traits Trixie assumes a very theatrical personality and speaks dramatically in the third person, posing and setting off fireworks to complete the full effect. Everyone hates her for it, as well they should. Twilight Sparkle's negative, helpful, and greedy attitude is contrasted by Trixie's over-the-top boasting and arrogant asshole nature. Twixie claims to have saved Anaconda Farr from an attack by an ursa major. However, when confronted by an ursa minor, she admits that her tale was fabricated and that even the ursa minor was an opponent far too powerful for her to contain. It's at this point where Trixie drops her "Gr8 and Powerful" persona. Despite this brief display of honesty and fear, her frequent annoying showboating alienates the other ponies. Trixie returns with her magic augmented by the Alicorn Amulet, and she uses this power to take revenge on Sparkle in a magic duel, banishing her from Ponyville and subsequently setting herself up as the ruler of the town. She shows no qualms about using innocent ponies such as Snips & Snails to prove her power. During the episode, Trixie keeps Mayor Mare locked up in a cage until her brain say "rage" and forces other ponies to do manual labour for her. However, upon the Amulet's removal and the loss of her power, she accepts her defeat against Twilight and meekly seeks forgiveness for how she treated her and the citizens. At the end of the episode, Trixie once again drops her persona and speaks in the first person before referring to herself as the "Great and Apologetic Trixie". Later, Trixie gives magic shows across Equestria as part of her "apology tour", bonds with Glimmer over their similarly troubled pasts, and shares with her deep secrets about herself. Trivia *Trixie is trash. *Prior to knowing the truth in 2012 many fans believed the Alicorn Amulet to be connected to Quan Chi or maybe even Shinnok himself. *Trixie is the third worst pony on the show, the first two being Diamond Tiara and Rarity. *Trixie's first name is never mentioned in the show. *Her last show gained attention due to its suicide-like scenario. Too bad she didn't succeed. Gallery Trixie_revenge.jpg|Trixie will have revenge. Trixie,_Twily,_Pinkie.png|Twixie in bed with Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Trixie_poster.jpg|Trixie's other insecure side poster. Loser. Trixie_surprised.png|Trixie is so ugly. Trixie_2.png|Twixie looking like a cunt. Cute_Trixie.jpg|Ugly Twixie. Trixie_on_Sparkle.png|Twixie relaxing on Sparkle. Trixie_filly.jpg|Young Trixie. Trixie_VS_Twilight.jpg|Trixie fighting against Twilight. Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Cute people Category:Dictator Category:! Category:Evil Genius Category:Filled with Evil Category:Non Humans Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:MK Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Antagonists Category:LGBT Community Category:Overweight characters